Life Changing
by Broken Mushroom
Summary: Hayner decides to come out to his friends and face the consequences. How will Seifer react? Seiner Oneshot. Rated for cursing.


Disclaimer: I do not own kingdom hearts  
Warnings: Homophobic people, slash, mild angst, swearing.

--

"I'm gay."

There. He said it…. And instantly he regretted it. He glanced up at his two best friends hesitantly, afraid of what he would see.

Olette looked hurt, and Pence just looked confused, neither one looked very accepting of this news.

"Hayner…" the green-eyed girl began, unsure of what to say.

"It's okay 'lette. I know you guys probably aren't going to accept it, but I just can't live this lie anymore. I especially didn't want to hurt you anymore that I had to."

Olette just nodded, looking down, obviously trying to stop from crying. She had been hoping to get together with her friend for awhile now.

Pence cleared his throat and Hayner knew a bombardment of questions was heading his way.

"When did this happen."

"When did I figure it out? A couple years ago..."

"Are you seeing anyone?"

"No"

"Do your parents know?"

"Yeah."

"What do they think?"

"They still love me if that's what you mean."

"Why are you telling us now? Why wait so long?"

Hayner sighed. This was so hard. He didn't know how much to tell his friends.

"I wanted to wait until college, then maybe I could tell you and not have to deal with you hating me, but I can't hide anymore."

This was it. Hayner knew this was the last time he could look at the two across from him and consider them his best friends. Sure they would still be friendly, but they would drift away from him, distancing themselves from the thing they had been taught was a sin.

The three sat in awkward silence for a few minutes until Hayner broke it.

"I'm sorry guys. I didn't want this to be hard on you, but I couldn't lead you both on any longer. I'm gonna go now, so um… I guess I'll see you around."

He got up and left, walking past all the lunch tables, past the people who had no doubt over heard his conversation, and out of the cafeteria. He marched right out of the school, not wanting to spend the rest of the day there.

He walked through Twilight Town quietly, passing each place that reminded him of how his life once was, and that it will never be the same.

The usual spot was really hard for him to leave. He knew he would no longer be welcomed there, and his two friends would probably stop coming as well. This place would lose it's magic and fade from knowledge as the years went on, until maybe someday another group of kids found it and claimed it as their own, but for now it would remain a testament to life that Hayner would forever miss.

He walked through the marketplace, the station, even through Sunset Terrace. The last place he came to was the Sandlot. He was almost afraid to enter. The struggle arena was the place that all his enemies hung out. The bullies would no doubt be arriving soon and there was no telling what they thought about his confession. Seifer alone would probably beat the shit out of him.

Or at least try. Hayner smirked at this thought. He was a pretty good fighter himself and could probably hold off most of the homophobes, but there were a few that could get the best of him.

"Hey fag!" Speaking of the devil, Hayner turned to see the large forms of four guys from his school. They were all hulking football players.

Shit.

The only thing that Hayner could do was stand his ground and hope that they didn't really want to hurt him.

"What the hell are you looking at anyway?" One of them taunted.

"I bet the little fairy is checking you out." Another one replied.

The first walked up to Hayner and grabbed him by the shirt. "Is that true you little queer? Well stay the hell away from me. Or do you need to be taught a lesson?"

The others voiced their agreement and Hayner just stood there wondering what to do, maybe if he used his speed to his advantage he could maybe take them, they all had little fighting experience.

"What the fuck's going on?"

And all of Hayner's blood froze at the sound of that familiar voice. He turned his head and saw the beanie clad bully flanked on either side by his flunkies Rai and Fuu.

Fuck.

There wasn't a chance in hell Hayner could get out of this. He would just have to take the beating and pray to whatever God there was that he was still alive afterwards.

"Just teaching the fag a lesson." One of the nameless would-be-badasses replied, all too happy to share in humiliating the sandy blonde.

"Care to join?" another piped up and started to advance toward Hayner. He gulped and prepared for the worst. Nervously glancing from attacker to attacker, he backed up further until he felt something behind him. He tilted his head to see that the scarred bully was now looming over him from behind.

Hayner gulped, when the hell had Seifer gotten back there?

It was then that Hayner knew he was done for.

He closed his eyes and tried to keep his breathing calm. When nothing happened he opened his eyes to see the bullies all staring questioningly over his shoulder.

He tilted his head again and saw that Seifer had motioned for the other's to stop.

"Why again, is it that you are teaching the chickenwuss a lesson? I thought that was my job."

The others just smirked at him, all striking all-too-cocky poses.

"Didn't you hear man? The dudes a fucking queer."

"Of course I heard shit-for-brains." Seifer replied in his usual calm yet demeaning voice. "Now what exactly did he _do_ that makes you want to hurt him, huh?"

Hayner was dazed. Just what the hell was going on? Did Seifer want to beat him up alone or something?

The others glanced at each other until one spoke up, "You know what I mean man, that shit's just not right."

Hayner could feel the tension building, any minute now he would be on the ground, writhing in pain. He could sense Seifer's hands clenching and unclenching, but when he looked into the taller blonde's face once again, the hate and anger in his eyes was not directed at him, but the other four.

"What exactly isn't right about it? The fact that lamer hear could probably kick all your asses without my help?"

Hayner was dumbfounded. Did his archrival just compliment him? What's more, was he actually sticking up for him?"

"What the fuck man?" the biggest one yelled, obviously enraged at that comment.

"No fucking fag could beat me up."

"Oh really?" Seifer asked smirking, "What about two fags and a couple of good friends."

With that Seifer walked beside Hayner and held out a modified version of a struggle bat, stripped of protective foam.

What. The. Fuck?

That was the only thing going through Hayner's mind at the time. Did Seifer just say two? Who was the other one?

Apparently the confusion was shared with the other bullies, as they took a couple steps back.

"Yeah, you stand no chance y'know?" Rai said standing behind and to the left of Hayner.

"Annihilation." Fuu added also striking a fighting pose beside Seifer.

Not one for being left out, but still confused as fuck, Hayner went along with it and also struck his fighting stance, smirking and trying as hard as hell to look nearly as intimidating as the other three.

Apparently it worked because the bullies cursed out a few more insults and ran off with tails between their legs.

Once they were gone Hayner turned around and closed his eyes taking a deep breath. He didn't realize he had been shaking.

Suddenly, he felt a warm hand brushing the sweaty hair from his forehead.

He opened his eyes, only to look straight into deep blue ones filled with concern. His breath caught in his throat as the hand rested on his cheek.

"You okay lamer?" Seifer asked.

Hayner moved his hand up to grab the one on his face, "Yeah, I'm just kind of confused."

Seifer just chuckled and stood straight, looking down at the blonde, hand still encased in the other's.

"Yeah, I thought you might be. I guess I have some explaining to do."

Hayner nodded fervently which caused the other to chuckle again.

Seifer looked up into the sky then began, "You know how conservative Twilight Town is, obviously," He waved his hand in the direction the bullies had run off to. "I never really gave a fuck about my sexuality until, well, until I met you, Hayner."

The shorter looked up, he didn't think he'd ever heard his rival say his name before.

Seifer gave him a small smile and continued, "I'm not gonna lie to you, it took some guts to come out in a place like this. I couldn't do it. Especially since I was convinced you'd hate me once you found out."

Hayner couldn't believe his ears. Seifer was gay? And he liked Hayner?

At a loss for words, the shorter male squeezed Seifer's hand harder.

"Your not fucking joking are you; because if you are I swear to god I will cut…"

He was interrupted by Seifer's laughter.

"Come on Chickenwuss, do you seriously think I would risk my rep if I wasn't serious?"

Hayner shook his head trying to get his thoughts straight.

He was gay. His rival, whom he had admired for a while as being extremely sexy, was also gay, and was now confessing his affections for him.

"Okay." Said Hayner with a deep breath, "so what now doofus?"

Seifer laughed again and brought his other arm up to bring Hayner closer.

"Well, first I was thinking bout teaching some other idiots not to mess with us, then Ice cream?"

Hayner smiled his first real smile since his talk with his friends and nodded.

Maybe the changes in his life wouldn't be so bad after all.

--

This is my second Seiner fic. I have just fallen in love with this pairing! Seifer is sooo much fun to write! I do still plan on updating Untitled, sorry it's taking so long, but I have been working really hard on it cuz I want it to be just right!

For every review, Hayner will grope Seifer's ass

Seifer: Hurry up with those reveiws!!

Hayner: ...


End file.
